Several devices that may be used as cork-screws are known in the state of the art, with structural designs and
Several devices that may be used as cork-screws are known in the state of the art, with structural designs and widely varied shapes. Generally, all these devices are provided with a suitable spiral component to be "screwed" in the bottle cork to be removed and at least, a handle component by which the user applies the pulling effort during the cork removal operation.
In the case of portable cork-screws, that is, those that may be easily carried by the user in a pocket, it is logical that the size is reduced to a maximum, trying to maintain, as far as possible, the advantages of comfort and easy use as others of a greater size. On many occasions this situation leads to the adoption of complicated solutions giving structurally complex devices with a difficult design.
Therefore, a practical necessity exists of making a portable cork-screw which with a simple design may be quickly, comfortably and simply applied to all types of corks independently from their features and sizes.
The solution to the above problem has been solved by the cork-screw of the present invention, by which it is possible to uncork in a really effective way, in any type of situation, and with corks whose sizes may be very short, short, medium, long and very long, for which the cork-screw has been provided with two support arms on the upper edge of the bottle rim, both arms having different sizes, namely, a reduced one and the other with normal length, the first of these arms being incorporated in the second arm and both fastened to the cork-screw body by means of a single, union point and both crossed by a same pin which pivots them to the body, such that when the cork is penetrated with the cork screw spiral, totally independent support points may be available within the same assembly, without being separated parts and without having also separated supports or fastenings, both arms being found in the same space and permitting that the spiral penetrates in the cork until a desired position, adjusting this penetration to the length of the cork and without completely passing through it if not desired.
As a result of the arrangement of the short arm, housed or incorporated in the longer one, the size of the cork-screw is effectively reduced by several centimetres with respect to similar ones in the current state of the art, such that an object results which may be easily carried in the user's pocket.
As will be understood, depending on the length of the cork, either the shorter or longer arm may be used. Activation of the cork-screw body in its approach movement to the bottle to lean on the selected arm, makes the other arm, as relevant, to automatically separate from the bottle, leaving the space free for the easy handling of the assembly. This characteristic will be explain with greater detail below.
On the other hand, the invention foresees that the cork-screw body incorporates, as has been said, decapsulating means, which preferably consist of small curved, chamfered portions integrated with the body, made in an arched recess, provided in a part of said body. The arrangement of this portions, together with the own shape and sizing of the mentioned recess, make the decapsulating operation, clean, comfortable, fast and effective.